Once In A Lifetime
by Death's Whisperer
Summary: Life sucks- then you die. That's what it was like for me. I died after a critical accident. But I never knew it would lead to the best adventure of my 'lifetime'. Jacob/oc. Sorry, summary sucks.
1. Going Under

**Life sucks- then you die. That's what it was like for me. I died after a critical accident. But I never knew it would lead to the best adventure of my 'lifetime'. Jacob/oc. Sorry, summary sucks.**

**~Once In A Lifetime~**

* * *

I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor. Loud and clear. The constant beeping becoming a melodic lullaby in my head. The sound of a beating heart echoing around me. A heart. _My_ heart. The sound of dripping close by- a drip. Stuck in my arm. The painful touch of needles being stabbed into my arms. I would cry, but I had no tears. I would scream, but I had no voice. I would kill myself, but I had no knife.

The black abyss seemed to carry me on. Letting me float and roam free to wherever this may lead me to. But I could see faceless people flashing behind my closed lids. Smiling mouths with no emotion. Tears that fall from hidden eyes. And voices that speak without words.

I see myself, sitting in front of a mirror, watching myself grow older. Limp and stringy brown hair clings to pasty white skin. Sweat shining on the face. Large black circles hanging from the eyes with a yellow tint. Once cherry red lips, now cracked and dried. The heartbreak in those deep brown eyes… turning lifeless and dull. It was me- it still is me. Dying. Rotting away. A life not worth living…

More heartbeats break through the dark. Becoming louder, more painful to hear. It grows fast and quick.

I stand alone. It the dark. Wandering around with no destination set in mind. It's hard to move around. Like I'm walking through tar. It sticks to me, pulling me back. But I want to keep on moving. I take another step, more tar sticking to my legs and trying to pull me away. I continue to move forward…

The heart monitor noise begins to fade, the heartbeats stop, the black becomes thicker and I'm falling through it. Letting the black tar push me under, letting it cover me completely into more thick tar. My head is under. I'm trapped and fading.

"I'm sorry…" I hear the faint voice say from the distance "We've lost her"

I reach out, knowing no one can save me.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I know it may not seem too good, but please give me credit! I really did try! So, please, please, please- if you'll find it in your heart to REVIEW me!


	2. Waking Up

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

Over and over again, I heard the melodic lullaby shifting and becoming louder. It had faded a small while ago, and was back. I could hear it loudly, like it was pressed against my ear and playing at full blast. I couldn't relax. I could hardly breathe properly.

The black tar had disappeared, leaving a faint grey glow. I have been growing confused. What was happening? I cant see anything… I try to suck in some air, but it burns my throat painfully. I wanted to gag, it was like something had been forced down it. I felt like crying, but I was far to confused to do the least.

I felt a tingly feeling stabbing the tips of my fingers. They twitch. I feel a soft silk feeling sliding across my hand. "She should be waking up soon" came a clear, soft and kind voice. It had a husky ring to it. I felt relief wash through me, particularly my throat. It was like something had been removed, allowing me to find my voice. I felt an odd sense of possessiveness that I'd gotten my voice back.

I let a low grumble escape. It was like music to my ears. Hearing my voice now, was like I've not heard it in years. I felt like smiling, but I couldn't find the will. I felt my mouth turn downward. "What's she doing, Doc?" asked a deeper voice. It was deeper than any other voice I'd heard. It was masculine, I could tell that much. But, it was also soft and had a caring edge to it.

"She's waking up" replied the other voice. I felt myself cringe. It sounded scarily soft and sweet, perfect, if I may say. I've never heard anything to be so perfect before, nor had I seen. "And it would appear she _wants_ to wakeup now" adds the voice.

I feel my brow scrunch, followed by a chuckle "I think she can hear you" replied the deeper voice.

Another chuckle "It would appear so" answered the perfect voice. But, curiosity always got the best of me. I force my eyes to flutter open. But just as quick, they slam close. It was too bright, way too bright. A soft whimper flows off my lips.

I hear the rumbling voice of a growl "Cant you dim the lights?" asked the deep voice, sensing my distress. I would've thanked him, but I couldn't really see anything at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but I cant" replied the other voice. Another growl came from beside me, followed by something dark, breaking away from the light, and falling off onto me. I grumble thickly, happy there was something there to hide me from the light. A warm hand touches my cheek. It was _very_ warm. Scolding even. But it satisfied me, it let me feel through the numb state I felt like. I found myself leaning into the touch. "I think she likes you" said the perfect voice.

I let my eyes slowly fall open. I am met my a figure leaning over me, staring down at me with intensity. Dark eyes pull me in, I cant break away. The two eyes seem so deep, full of knowledge and secrets. But, then it changed, they were suddenly full of life and joy, I felt the feeling seeping into me. A small bubble of happiness stirring in my stomach. And once again, I lost my voice. I could find any words to say or speak. "Hey…" a grin breaks across the strangers face. Shining white and sharp teeth making me feel dazed and uncertain.

"Hi…" I croak out thickly. I was unsure if it was my own voice anymore, it seemed strange, like it'd not been used in a long time.

"Now, now, Mr. Black, I think you should back away to let her breathe" came the perfect voice from before. My eyes snapped in that direction. It was a man, breathtaking even- standing holding a sheet of paper. He was handsome, a model even, blond hair and insanely pale skin. He had a kind smile on his face. I shy away from him, feeling my shoulder touching something warm.

I look round, I am touching the stomach of this 'Mr. Black' character. I look up at him, he was still looking at me with an awestruck expression. Like a man seeing the sun for the first time. It made me shift uncomfortably, especially the way he was towing over me- almost dominant and possessive. "Mr. Black…" came the warning voice of the doctor. I cringe again. Something about the way he looked and talked, quite frankly, scared me. "I need to check her wounds"

And with another growl, Mr. Black pulled back, tearing his eyes away to glare at the perfectly scary pale man. "I'll wait outside then-" I instantly reached out and grabbed the front of his top, gripping onto it as if it was a life preserver. The two set of eyes look down at me.

I gave a pleading face "Don't go…" I whisper thickly, almost a whimper.

Mr. Black's face softened "Alright…" he whispered, sitting down on a chair that I hadn't realised was there. He looked back up at the pale man "It looks like she doesn't want me to go, so I'm not going" he said in an aggressive voice.

The man sighed "Alright, Jacob, you can stay." he replied, before walking up to me _very_ quickly. I jumped away when he attempted to touch me, I latch onto Jacob's front, fearing his touch.

I hear the Jacob stranger chuckle "And I don't think she likes you, Cullen" it was almost smug, but very, _very_ happy for some reason.

The pale man that Jacob called Cullen sighs "Katie," my head snaps round at the familiar name. _My_ name. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm here to help you. Please, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to check if your wounds are healing. I promise I wont hurt you" he said, his voice soothing and gently.

I let myself calm and relax, but I didn't let go of the front of Jacob's shirt. "What happened…?" I whisper, trying to think back. But I couldn't. it was a thick haze of mist, everything was so dark clouded. There was a flash of light, before my eyes. I let out a small scream, my eyes snapping shut as my grip tightens on Jacob.

"Put it away…" Jacob growls "The light is scaring her". I feel a fiery warm hand stroking my head. A light? Where? I crack an eye open, searching. Carlisle was holding a small light in his hand. No doubt trying to check if my pupils were dilated or something.

Carlisle sighs once again "I'm sorry Katie, I didn't mean to frighten you." he says. I shake my head, attempting to calm myself. "But I need to ask you a question." he adds "Do you remember what happened before you came here?"

My eyes shoot in his direction, a shocked expression clouding my face. What do I remember?

Nothing…

**

* * *

**

Please review me!


	3. Free to go

I shrink further into Jacob as Carlisle touched me with his icy cold hands. Each touch feeling like a knife was stabbing me painfully. I cringe as he touches the sensitive spot on my head. A bruise, no doubt. But he had yet to explain to me how I ended up in the hospital.

Carlisle travelled down to my left leg, untying a bloody bandage and placing it aside. His cool fingers glide down the sore cuts on my leg, his piercing golden eyes fixated on the wound. "Hmm…" he mumbles thoughtfully "You are incredibly lucky, Katie" he says, his eyes flickering to me and back again. "If it weren't for Jacob here, you'd be dead"

I look toward my source of comfort. Dark orbs stare at me with an unknown emotion. I let a shiver roll down my spine the instant Carlisle fingers grazed down my wounded leg carefully. I look back at him "What's wrong with me?" I whisper, my fingers laced in the front of Jacob's top.

"You were in an accident," Carlisle replied shortly "Quite a dangerous one too. From what we found out, you were in a car with three other people." he continued in a cautious tone, and with a long sigh, he continues carefully "There was another driver on the other side of the road who had thought it would be fun to drink and drive…"

Bells went off in my head. Some sort of image thrown into my head- screaming 'Dangerous' and 'Unsafe'. This was my commonsense talking to me, loud and clear.

"…The driver of the car you where in with, panicked and swerved off the road." my brow knits together, as if I knew where this was going. "Unluckily, the drunken driver panicked at the same time and swerved too" I felt my throat close in on itself- emotions working by themselves. "The collision was fatal" he stopped for a moment, looking up to survey me.

"Go on…" I whisper in a thick voice, blinking my stinging eyes. Why was this?

He nods his head quickly, looking me in the eye "The locals hadn't thought there were any survivors, but Jacob here _knew_ you were still kicking around" he threw me a knowing smile. I cringe away. "And so, despite the warnings he'd been give, Jacob rushed forward to see if you were still alive" Carlisle stopped.

I fell quiet, letting the information slowly sink in. "But…who were the others?" I ask, my voice meek and shy. I felt Jacob and Carlisle's eyes on me, as if they were expecting me to do something.

"I'm sorry…" Carlisle said, his voice soft "…Your family passed away". I waited for it to hit me. But, nothing came. My family? No- I felt no loss, no pain and no sorrow. Nothing. All numb. My body cold. Despite Jacob's body heat. I felt so cold… "I'm sure you'd be able to leave soon, later today once we get you checked out. But I do worry, where will you be staying?" he asked.

I looked down at my motionless, pale hand. "She can stay with me…" I felt the vibration of Jacob's deep voice surf through me. "I don't mind". A sad bubble emerged within me. Was this guilt?

Carlisle eyes flicker to Jacob and back to me. "Do you not mind staying with Jacob?" he questioned. All I could do was shake my head. "Alright then," he said "I just need to patch you back up and you're free to go"

* * *

Jacob gently wheeled me toward the doors of the hospital. The black wheelchair was comfortable and warm. But I was shaking. I don't understand. Why was I shaking? For the loss of the family I no longer remember? I close my eyes for an instant before reopening them. "You alright?" came Jacob's deep voice.

I gulped quietly, allowing myself to breathe in shakily. "I'm fine…" I croak out thickly.

"You don't look fine, you're shaking like crazy" I don't respond to the comment. The numbness was overwhelming, just like a dream. I couldn't feel anything. But I could see everything perfectly. "Ok then…" he grumbles quietly.

I observe everything as we pass through the large automatic doors of the hospital. A cool and damp breeze slaps me across the face. It becomes much colder. Goose bumps form. Hairs at the back of my neck stick up with awareness. I feel the splatter of ice cold rain slide down my cheek. I shiver. "My car isn't that far, I hope you can handle the rain" said Jacob. I jerkily bob my head.

He picks up his pace and stops in front of a red car. I stare up at it in wonder. I hear him chuckle "Are you interested in Cars?" he asks, opening the passengers door before helping me out of the wheelchair and gently steadying me into the car. I was finding it difficult to walk. But Carlisle said it was normal and I'd be walking properly in no time.

"…They're interesting" I say shortly, my tone blank.

He chuckles again "I built it myself. It's an old 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit."

I watch as he closed the door and walks away with the wheelchair. I buckle myself in carefully. But, without warning, the drivers door opens. Cool air sweeping in. Jacob plops down and slams the door shut. "That was fast" I say, my voice bland but curious.

Jacob grins widely and turns round to me "I couldn't keep a lady waiting, could I?" he asks. I curiously cock my head to the side. He chuckles again "Don't sweat it, I'm always quick. You're just gonna have to get used to it"

I unknowingly let a smile to form "I suppose…" I answer, my voice lighter and soft. Jacob stops. His hands inches from turning the key to the car. His dark eyes connect with my own. I feel more goose bumps form. Something shoots through me, like I'd been shot by lightning. It leave me feeling light headed and dazed. "Are you alright?" I whisper.

Jacob blinks repeatedly, before turning away suddenly. A tint in his dark skin. "Uh…yeah…" he mumbles, before turning the key to the car. I hear it gently purr to life.

I guess this was the start of something new…

**

* * *

**

I know it's not long, but trust me, the next one is going to be longer. And then longer and longer and longer. So, please review me and I'll update ASAP!


End file.
